


An Unexpected Encounter

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco accompanies Pansy to a party and runs into Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be something short but multichaptered for the community: [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/). All parts will be either 365 words or multiples of 365. 
> 
> ~~Shameless PWP in action.~~ This actually has a story line now. Sort of. 
> 
> _Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended._

There wasn't anything that Draco Malfoy hated more than to be set up on a blind date. What was even worse, was being taken to a party as someone's "discarded date." A discarded date party, which Draco thought was a ridiculous name, anyway, was a “blind date” party, which you took a friend to, a friend you weren't interested in. 

Pansy was of course, Draco's discarded date; technically, it was the other way around but Draco would never admit that. 

Pansy was dragging Draco to this party on Valentine's Day, no less. He was promised fine wine and a plethora of gay or bisexual men. He had very little hope for both scenarios. 

As soon as they entered the venue, all eyes were on them. Everyone greeted Pansy with open arms and they grew stiff when they laid their eyes on Draco (probably because Draco glared at them). 

The only person who didn't stiffen up, was of course, Potter. What was he doing there, anyway? 

"Hey, Malfoy," Potter said, nodding. 

"Hey yourself," Draco replied. It was something Pansy had taught him and he rather liked the Muggle-style greeting. 

Potter grinned at Draco's response, and Draco doubted his decision rightaway. Perhaps he should’ve been curt instead. 

"Who did you come with?" Draco asked. 

"Neville." Potter gestured with his head at something that was behind Draco and Draco turned to see; Longbottom was chatting with some bloke with blue hair _and_ Pansy. _Traitor_.

"So who are you looking to pull?" Potter asked after a minute when neither of them said anything. 

"What do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow. 

"A man or a woman," Potter clarified. "I just ask because if it's the latter, then I'll stop wasting your time." 

"Oh," Draco said. "I— I just got dragged along. I wasn't really thinking that I was going to…" 

"Why not?" 

Draco shrugged. "Pansy didn't want to come alone so I tagged along. I came for the wine, really." Draco took a sip from his glass then scowled at the awful taste. _Fine wine, my arse_.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Potter asked, suddenly a bit too close for comfort. 

"Why? Don't you want to find someone here..." 

"I already have," Potter said, "and I'm already picturing him naked in my bed." 

"You don't waste time, do you?" Draco smiled and felt Potter's hand on the small of his back as Potter moved just a bit closer. 

"Kind of my specialty," Potter replied and then murmured something; the entire room went quiet. It was as if there was no one around; Draco couldn't hear anyone else and people walked around them as if they weren't even there. 

"What did you just do?" Draco struggled to no panic. 

"I just gave us some privacy," Potter answered and his warm breath sent chills up Draco's spine. "Come home with." Potter nibbled on Draco's ear. "Let me show you what other tricks I have up my sleeve." 

"Fuck..." Draco murmured. His cock was traitorously appreciative of the warmth of Potter's breath and the hand that was circling around Draco's back. 

"That's the idea," Potter said and his other hand gently grazed Draco's erection. "I know you want it. Let's not waste any more time." 

"But Pans—" 

"I'm sure she'll manage to find her own Valentine's Day plans," Potter murmured and he pressed his erection against Draco's leg. "Don't make me take you right here." 

Draco looked around the room and still no one was paying them any attention. "Pott—" 

Potter kissed Draco before he could even finish the word. He tasted of dark chocolate and breath mint. Draco liked the taste. He finally allowed himself to turn and completely face Potter as his hands snaked around Potter's waist; their groins pressing against each other's. Draco inadvertently moaned at the pleasure of it and he could not for the life of him fathom to why he was so turned on. It was just Potter. 

Potter nibbled on Draco's lower lip. "Just...let's just at least get out here? The spell won't last long." 

"Okay," Draco said. Before he could get another word in, Potter had Apparated them to his flat. 

Draco’s heart beat ruthlessly as if it was having a go with the Whomping Willow. He was in Potter’s flat, and he was going to have a one off. With Potter. 

_Bloody hell._


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want something to drink?” Potter asked as he led Draco to the sitting room. 

Draco shook his head since he couldn’t muster up any words that weren’t “What am I doing here?” or “Why did I let Potter to convince me in going home with him?” 

“Are you sure?” Potter asked. “I have Black Moon.” 

Black Moon, was Draco’s favourite winery. It was relatively new in the market, but it’d quickly become famous and Draco felt that it was a well-deserved praise. 

“Really? You…have Black Moon?” Draco was surprised to realise that Potter liked wine. Good wine, at that. 

“Yes. I think right now I only have the Merlot and the Cabernet, I’m supposed to get a new shipment of reds and whites later this week. It’s popular with the guests.” Potter smiled at him as if Draco was supposed to understand what he was talking about. 

“Cabernet will do, please,” Draco said. He really needed to get the taste of the god-awful wine from party off his tongue. 

Potter smiled and walked away, leaving Draco standing idly in the room. He took a seat on the sofa and waited. First, he crossed his legs, then uncrossed them. He had no idea what he was doing. He was so nervous that if he weren’t careful, he’d start crying. He focused his energy on trying to figure out why there was an ugly orange pashmina shawl on Potter’s sofa. It didn’t go with anything else in the room. 

“Here you are,” Potter said as he returned and handed Draco a glass. He’d brought the bottle with him and Draco wasn’t sure if he was glad for it or not. Did Potter plan on getting him drunk? Was Potter nervous and _he_ required liquid courage? 

“What is this?” Draco decided to not think about what was going on with him, Potter, and the nearly full wine bottle. Instead, he diverted their attention to the ugly shawl. 

“Oh, it’s a gift from Teddy,” Potter said, smiling. “He had this phase recently where everything was orange, including his hair. So he and his grandmother went shopping and he bought me this shawl so I can wrap it around me while I sit here and read. He knows that I get cold easily in the sitting room.” 

“Why don’t you just use a Warming Charm?” 

“I could, but then it gets too warm and comfortable and I tend to fall asleep on the sofa. If I sleep on the sofa, then my back hurts, and then well—it’s really a long and uninteresting story. So I don’t use a Warming Charm in the sitting room. Unless I have guests, of course. Are you—are you cold?” 

Draco shook his head and took a big sip of the wine. “How does this taste so good and feels like it’s aged so well when the winery is only less than five years old?” Draco asked but he was more talking to himself than asking Potter, really. He wasn’t sure if Potter would even know the answer. 

“Must be magic,” Potter said and Draco gave him a look. Potter grinned at him and poured a bit more wine in Draco’s glass. “The vintner is a master in aging spells when it comes to the storage and maturation process. He’s travelled all over the world learning the craft. There are two storage facilities for Black Moon right now. Each batch is split into two and one is set off for the wine to mature naturally and the other by magic. He was hard to find.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?” 

“I like the process of winemaking. You kind of have to as a négociant.” 

“What?” Draco was so confused. “Potter, I don’t understand. I thought you were an Auror or something.” 

Potter laughed which only annoyed Draco. “Or something,” he said. “Malfoy, I haven’t been an Auror in ages. Where have you been?” 

“Sorry if I don’t follow your career so closely. I’ve been busy with my own.” 

“I know,” Potter said. “Your antioxidant potion utilising grapes is really how I got into my own research with viticulture. It’s why Neville and I are in this business.” 

“What _business_?” Draco snapped. 

Potter gave Draco a look of disbelief. However, it wasn’t of malice but of confusion. “Malfoy. I own Black Moon wineries.”


	3. Chapter 3

"You're fucking joking!" Draco exclaimed; he nearly lost the grip on the glass he'd been holding. "You _own_ Black Moon?"

Potter nodded, looking uncharacteristically shy. He'd been nothing but Mr Smooth all night.

"Potter, that's my favourite winery. I wrote _letters_ to the—shit—to _you_."

Potter smiled again. "I know I got them. I thought you knew it was me and were making fun of me. Then I saw you tonight and you just acted so distant, I thought—I don't know what I thought. I really didn't know you weren't aware it was mine. Well, mine and Neville's, but, yeah..."

"You realise if we ever break up, I'll never drink this wine again," Draco said then immediately bit his lip. "I mean—" _Fuck_.

Potter's eyes slightly widened but his face remained impassive. "Jumping the gun, aren't we?" he asked and slid his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Potter, I—"

"You _want_ me, don't you?" Potter's hot breath in Draco's ear made his entire body shiver. All Draco could do was nod. He closed his eyes and tried not to whimper as Potter kissed his ear, then just below it, and then his neck. His hand grasped Draco's wrist first, then it moved to take the wine glass off Draco's hand. 

"Are we going to fuck on the sofa?" Draco asked finally when he could muster up some words. "I do get cold easily, I might not require it now but you'll have to place a Warming Charm or _Accio_ some blankets..."

"No, I want to take you to my bedroom," Potter said huskily and Draco's cock twitched. He looked at Potter's lips and imagined that mouth around it.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked. "If you want to have a good time, we should probably stop drinking. The level of pleasure is usually decreased by the state of intoxication. You want me, I want you, we don't need more wine."

"It'll still be here when we're done," Potter whispered as his brushed his lips against Draco's. 

"Exactly." Draco smiled; his hand grabbed the back of Potter's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Bedroom..." Draco was panting and he was so worried they _would_ shag on the sofa if he didn't pace himself. He didn't want this to be over before it even started.

"Malfoy..." Potter's mouth was hot and wet against Draco's neck; his hand, rubbing Draco's erection above his trousers. The way they were seated, Draco couldn't return the favour; the angles were all weird. So he settled for his hands in Potter's hair, tugging on the locks, urging Potter to keep going. 

"Before we go up to the bedroom, I just need to know something. To tell you something."

"What?" Draco snapped. He jerked Potter's hair to bring bring them face to face. "Are you married?"

Potter laughed. "No!" He continued laughing which annoyed Draco to no end. "Of course not."

"Then what is it?" Draco was waiting for Potter to tell him it wasn't going to mean anything. That this didn't mean they were in a relationship, even if Draco had blurted that bit out earlier. Or worse, this didn't mean now Draco was going to get free supply of Black Moon. 

"I want more than just a one-off. I want you to be on the same page as me. I _will_ want to see you again."

"What if the sex is awful?"

"Do you really think that?" Potter grazed Draco's chin with his teeth and Draco didn't know he could be _more_ turned on than he already was.

"You raise a good point. So what? Do you want to date?" 

Potter's hand was now under Draco's shirt and it'd reached up to his chest where he pinched Draco's nipple. Draco tried not to whimper. He failed.

"Sure," Potter answered casually. "Or we could just have sex whenever we wanted. Skip the awkward dating phase."

"Fuck, keep doing that," Draco muttered as he evaluated Potter's words. "Like an open, casual thing?"

"Casual yes..." Potter bit down on Draco's skin. "Open, no." Potter settled himself on top of Draco and was straddling in his lap. "Is that okay with you, Malfoy?"

"You want to fuck, but you don't want to date. And you don't want me to date anyone else either?"

Potter nodded.

"Add free wine for my friends, and I'm sold," Draco answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco changes his mind.

Potter grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him off the sofa. He had this huge smile on his face that inadvertently made Draco smile, too. Potter looked like a kid in a sweetshop. He was dragging Draco out of the sitting room and towards the stairs when his Floo roared. 

Draco turned to look first and his eyes widened when he recognised who it was. Molly Weasley. He told himself to keep calm and turned towards Potter struggling to seem nonchalant. 

"I'll be right back," Potter said and hurried towards the fireplace and Draco all but ran out of the room and hid in the kitchen. He felt like he was fifteen years old and had just got caught by his parents and another boy's hand had been on his cock. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. Now that Potter wasn't in the room, he finally could think straight. Had he just agreed to have a no-strings-attached one-off with Potter? 

_No, you agreed to have a series of no-strings-attached multiple-offs with Potter,_ his brain told him. 

What was he doing? He didn't do casual. Draco did proper courtships and dates and wine...Okay so he'd already done the wine bit but. He needed to get out of there. He could imagine his conversation with Pansy the next day. She'd most definitely tear him a new one. The last time Draco had tried having a "friends with benefits" with a former coworker, it had been a disaster. He didn't know when he was supposed to draw the line and the other man was being so hot and cold, it'd drove Draco mad.

But things with Potter, this arrangement, seemed different, though. Potter didn't want to have an open relationship. He just didn't want to date. He'd called it an "awkward dating phase." 

"Sorry about that," Potter said as he entered the kitchen. "Molly and Hermione are planning a surprise birthday party for Ron and—" Potter stopped talking and looked at Draco. Concern was evident in his eyes. "What's the matter?" He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and gently squeezed it. 

Draco bit his lower lip as he was unsure of how to get out of there. How to get out of _this_. Potter's hand was so warm and comforting. 

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said. 

Potter slightly frowned. "Why not? You were all but ready before." 

"I know. Your teeth and your tongue had distracted me from rational thought. I just—" 

"I can provide my tongue and my teeth again," Potter said smiling and rubbed his thumb on Draco's collar bone. 

Draco took a deep breath and a step back. "I should go." 

"Draco..." Potter whispered.

Draco immediately raised an eyebrow at _that_. When had they arrived at first name basis? 

"Did I come on too strong?" Potter asked. "Hermione's always saying that I come on too strong." 

"Do you come on a lot of people?" Draco teased. Nervous or not, one-off or not, he really couldn't help himself.

"In business deals," Potter said, scowling. "I've been told that I can be a bit too overbearing." 

"No. You were perfectly...bearing," Draco said. "I've just changed my mind. I don't—I mean I'm not..."

"Okay," Potter said while he looked down on the ground. "You have every right to change your mind." He moved out of the way so Draco could leave the kitchen. 

Draco figured that he would take the Floo out of there. He just wasn't sure where he'd be headed. His or Pansy's? Then he remembered that Pansy had been speaking with Longbottom at the party and what if she was with him and then she probably wouldn't want Draco's company. 

He started to step away slowly and when he reached the door, he turned to look at Potter again. 

"It's just that I don't do casual relationships. I...I was confused before because we were having such a good time but, I know that I would have regretted it in the morning. I _like_ the awkward dating phase and...nevermind. I'll see you, Potter." 

Instead of taking the Floo, and before Potter could rush after him, Draco Disapparated. 

The next morning, he found an owl waiting for him in his sitting room window. It was from Potter. 

_"Dinner at seven, then? I'll assure you that I am very awkward at dating."_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Date I

Potter wasn't anything if not true to his word. 

Draco had accepted his dinner offer and they'd decided to meet at the restaurant. He arrived at The Beagle and Potter was waiting for him. He hesitantly opened the door for Draco and then rushed in too fast, bumping into him. 

Then, when the hostess was guiding them to their table, Potter stood around uncomfortably until Draco sat down. 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Draco asked when Potter nearly overfilled his water glass. 

"What?" 

"Being so _awkward_." 

"I told you...I'm bad at...this." He moved his hand around above the table then in-between them. 

"What? At eating dinner?" 

"Dating," Potter said. 

"It's just dinner." The waiter arrived to take their order and Draco glanced the wine list as he waited for Potter to order first but Potter was just looking at him. "What?" he said, finally. 

"What do you want to drink?" Potter asked. 

Draco wanted Potter to be the one to order first. He'd no idea if he was expected to order Black Moon or something else. Would Potter get offended if he didn't order it? However, Black Moon _was_ Draco's favourite, if he'd ordered it, would Potter think that Draco was trying to impress him?

Merlin this was infuriating. 

"Water's fine for me," Draco said abruptly. If he continued thinking about what wine to order, he might have caused a brain vessel to burst. 

"Ar—are you sure?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He didn't have anything to retort back so decided to look mysterious instead. It was clear that he made Potter nervous. Potter made him nervous, too, and there was no reason for Potter to actually _know_ that. 

Potter looked at the waiter and spoke, "We'll get a bottle of Wanderlust, Merlot, if you have it." 

"Right away, Mr Potter," the waiter said and scurried off. 

"Wanderlust?" Draco asked, surprised at Potter's choice. But he figured if one owned the winery, it would be useless to order it at a restaurant and pay three times as much, if not more for it. 

"Always good to check out the competition," Potter said smiling. "What were you thinking of getting for dinner or are you still sticking with water?"

"Don't get cheeky," Draco snapped. "I just wasn't sure what you would have thought if I hadn't ordered Black Moon." 

"Just because we're on a date doesn't mean you have to order my wine, Malfoy," Potter said, almost laughing. "I wouldn't have been offended. There are plenty of wines here that are better than mine." 

"Oh, so you'd be alright with me ordering a 700 Galleon bottle?

"Sure, order two. I can certainly afford it." 

Draco's eyes widened with surprise and before he had a chance to say anything, Potter cut in. 

"I didn't mean _that_. Sorry. I told you, I'm not good at this; Arthur said I can come off like an arsehole when I'm just trying to--" 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Draco said.

"We've barely been here ten minutes. I thought you said you _liked_ the awkward dating phase," Potter said in a rush, as if he didn't stop Draco, Draco would Disapparate away. 

"There's awkward and there's plain torture. I don't know why I thought we could be anything other than what we were. We don't get along, Potter. I know you saved me all those years ago, and then you spoke on my family's behalf at the Trials, but it doesn't mean that we can be friends." 

Potter was about to say something when the waiter returned with the wine. They ordered their entree; Potter requested a turkey steak with ginger sauce, and Draco opted for chicken with lemon basil sauce then Potter started to pour the wine. 

"Have you had Wanderlust?" Potter asked Draco; he was glad for the change in topic. 

"I don't think so." 

"It's brilliant. It's from Australia and the winery is owned by this adorable gay couple I know. They've been vintners for other wineries all over the world and finally settled in Hunter Valley when they'd decided to get married."

"I thought you said they were competition," Draco said, sipping the wine and found himself liking the hints of raspberries. 

"Doesn't mean I can't admire the people behind them," Potter said smiling.

Draco caught himself admiring Potter's smile and realised that he was in _deep_ trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Wanderlust poured, Draco found himself relaxing more and more. The food at The Beagle was good, as he'd remembered. The last time he was at the restaurant, it was with Pansy after she'd broken up with her latest boyfriend. He wondered what she was up to now. 

The night before, she'd taken him to this awful party where Draco, incidentally, met Potter. And now he was here on a date with Potter. It was all becoming to be just so bizarre. 

Part of him wondered if he should have just had a one-off with Potter and let that be it. But, Potter was the one who wanted to continue shagging and it not be a one off. It'd been the most confusing night of his life. He either had sex with someone and never saw them again or went on a series of dates. He'd never met anyone who didn't want to date, but only have sex, and be in a relationship right off the bat. 

"Another bottle?" Potter asked after he poured the last few drops of the Merlot in Draco's glass. 

"Yeah, sure," Draco said, distractedly. 

"So it seems I'm worse than I'd imagined," Potter said. "At this, I mean. You seem to be in your own little world. I wonder if I should just come over there and start licking your ears. Maybe then you'll pay attention to me again." He winked at Draco as though he'd just read off the dessert list. 

Draco's eyes widened and he straightened up. "Good God, man. Have you no decency?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them and it seemed so; then he relaxed. 

"I'm just teasing you. You just look very...serious all of a sudden," Potter said. 

"I'm very serious all the time. Thank you very much," Draco retorted. 

Potter raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. Mr serious all the time, another bottle of the same or try something new? Maybe something different? I know a brilliant charismatic red--" 

"A charismatic red? Now you're just making things up," Draco said. 

Potter threw his head back and laughed. "I swear, I'm not. There's a wine called Robust Revolution, and it's been categorised as _charismatic red_. But we shouldn't have that tonight. Trust me. I'm the one wine expert here." 

"As if." Draco snorted, and realised maybe, he was a bit more inebriated than he would have liked. Ordering another bottle would only mean trouble. Maybe he should simply focus on finishing off his dinner first. 

Potter looked at him and smiled before he turned towards the waiter to flag him down. He ordered a bottle of Blue Moon Charisma. Funny, Draco hadn't seen that one on the wine list. Nor had he ever heard of it. 

Draco remained quiet, though, and he concentrated on cutting pieces of his basil chicken and taking small bites. If he'd ask about it, then Potter would know he was interested. And he was _not_ interested. Even if he kind of was. 

"It's a special reserve. Most restaurants keep it for special occasions only," Potter told him anyway. 

"And this is a special occasion?" Draco asked. 

"I don't know, Malfoy? Is it?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and ate his salad. They were quiet until the waiter returned with the bottle and two champagne glasses. "What's this?" Draco couldn't help but ask. 

"It's a sparkling red wine. I'm quite confident you haven't tried it yet so I wanted to--" 

"It _is_ a special occasion, then," Draco teased and Potter's face brightened.

"You know, Potter, I wasn't sure in the beginning but I'd say you're not completely awkward at this date. I mean, you haven't stumbled on your words, inadvertently insulted me, or made a sexual pun for all of ten minutes. I think you sell yourself short a bit there." 

Potter raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Wait until the end of the night when I'll try to kiss you goodnight and accidentally ask you over to my place even though that's not what I'd meant, and then apologise for saying the wrong thing _again_." Potter poured the sparkling wine in both their glasses and handed one to Draco. 

Draco clinked his champagne glass and stared down at his lower lip. "Can't wait."

Potter bit his lower lip and looked right into Draco's eyes. "Neither can I."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great thing about expensive wine is that it's delicious. The not so great thing is that eventually, you get drunk.

What he thought would've been a nice buzz after a few glasses of wine, turned out to be a total state of drunkenness.

Draco was utterly inebriated and it was all Potter’s fault. However, Potter also looked just as equally intoxicated, and that made Draco feel better. He reckoned.

“How am I going to get home…” Draco wondered to himself; nearly forgetting the fact that Potter was right next to him. They’d managed to leave the restaurant with dignity, but walking down the street really was proving to be absolutely difficult.

“I can Apparate—”

“You can’t Apparate, you fool!” Draco said, louder than he’d intended. “I mean…you’re pissed.”

“So are you,” Potter said.

“I can take the Floo—”

“The restaurant is back there,” Potter said, pointing in the direction from which they’d come. “We can go back.”

“I’m not going back,” Draco said, defensively. He didn’t want anyone to know how drunk he was. Except for Potter, he supposed. He was okay with Potter knowing his smashed state.

“We can wait here and…” Potter trailed off as the familiar violently purple bus screeched to a halt in front of them.

They’d barely settled on a bed when the bus took with faster than the speed of light. Potter landed right on top of Draco and if Draco had any energy, he would have pushed Potter off him, but he didn’t have energy nor desire to push him. Draco could admit to himself now--he sort of liked the idea of Potter being so close to him. On top of him, even.

“Where…where are we going? Did you tell him where we’re—”

“My place,” Potter said, finally managing to straighten himself up.

Draco was terribly tired. He simply rolled over and closed his eyes. God, what brought it on that he drank so bloody much in one evening? Sure, the wine was excellent, but he didn’t have to drink that much. He was going to be nursing a hang over the next day and cursing himself over his inability to say no to a refill. Especially if the drink was the most exquisite wine. Being poured by Potter, who knew what he was talking about and Draco couldn’t get past the _sex_ in his voice.

“Not now…” He mumbled to himself. He didn’t need to think about the sex in Potter’s voice now.

“Come on, Draco.”

Draco felt himself getting dragged from the comfort of the bed and he whined as Potter placed his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him up. “Two more minutes,” Draco said, and through his peripheral vision, saw the tall man in an all purple suit laughing at him.

Draco scowled at the man, but now his back was to him, and his reaction went unnoticed.

“How will I get home?” he asked Potter.

“Sleep it off here.”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Draco snapped, although, he wouldn’t have minded sleeping next to Potter. With Potter. Under Potter.

“I have guestrooms, Draco.”

“Aren’t you fancy?” Draco said and he rested his head on Potter’s shoulder as he was ushered into Potter’s place.

When they entered Potter’s home, Potter let go of Draco, and Draco almost immediately sagged into the sofa. He didn’t realise Potter’d left until he’d come back to the sitting room with some folded clothes and a toothbrush.

Without a word, Draco took the things Potter was offering and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, Potter had rid of his robes and was dressed in a Muggle t-shirt and silk trousers. Draco was wearing the same thing, except Potter’s clothes definitely fit Potter better and were a bit loose on Draco.

“I’ll show you to the guestroo—”

“No,” Draco said. “I want to sleep in your bed.”

Potter’s eyebrows rose up and he studied Draco’s face. “I thought you said you weren’t sleeping with me.”

“I only sleep in my bed, or I can’t sleep. If you don’t wish to share—”

“No, that’s fine,” Potter said hurriedly. “We can sleep together.”

“Just sleep,” Draco said.

Potter raised his hands in mock surrender and took a step back. “Let’s go.”

Draco started to follow him but lost his footing. Potter was there to catch him. “You okay?” he asked softly. His arms were around Draco again, and his warm breath sent shivers down Draco’s spine.

Just sleep. _Get real, Draco_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Potter's place...

Potter led them to his bedroom and as Draco fumbled out of his clothes, he realised he didn't have anything to wear. If he were home, he could've easily slept naked but he wasn't home. He was at Potter's. Sleeping in Potter's bed; because his drunken mind thought _that_ was a good idea. 

"Here, I have..." Potter handed Draco a black silk shirt and a pair of trousers before he left the room. 

Draco dressed awkwardly, worried Potter was going to stumble back into the room and Draco wouldn't be properly dressed. He was wrong, though, because Potter was gone for a very long time. However, it wasn't like Draco had any concept of time at the moment, he was far too tipsy to notice how quickly or slowly it was passing. 

When he was fully clothed and his robes were neatly folded on the chair in Potter's room, Draco sat at the edge of the bed. He waited for Potter to return and was afraid he'd fall asleep before-- _before what, Draco?_

He really hated these conversations in his head when he wasn't sober. He hated feeling so insecure. 

Potter eventually returned. He was wearing a similar black shirt he'd given Draco and was holding two glasses of water. "Sorry about that...took longer than I expected." 

"What did?" Draco asked taking the water and nearly finishing it in one gulp. "Thank you for the water." 

"Certainly. I had to make a Floo-call. I was supposed to check-in with Neville earlier tonight but...was running late for our date and didn't know...anyway, I'd told him I'd get in touch after returning tonight and didn't wanna keep him waiting." 

"Should I be impressed you can have business meeting after a few bottles of wine?" Draco asked dryly only to realise wine-making was Potter's profession. He probably had drunken business meetings all the time.

Potter laughed and shook his head. "It was just making travel arrangements..." 

"Travel arrangements?" echoed Draco. 

"Yes, we're scheduled to take a Portkey to Johannesburg in a few days. Visit a winery--" 

"Oh," Draco said absentmindedly. He was slightly saddened by the fact Potter was leaving, not sure why, since he didn't even know how long Potter'd be gone for--

"Yeah, it's the best perk about the work. All the travel." 

Potter held Draco by his shoulders and gestured for him to stand up. Draco followed. Then, Potter maneuvered around the bed to get the covers off and helped Draco settle in. He got in the bed from the other side and, much to Draco's disappointment, kept his distance. 

"Maybe we should've fucked that first night..." Draco mumbled, mostly to himself. 

"Why'd you say that?" He felt Potter shift to turn and look at him. "I--" 

"I don't know...this is bloody awkward. If we'd just shagged then, this could be over and--" 

"Why do you have such a penchant for over thinking things?" Potter asked as he shifted closer to Draco and found his hand. 

They held hands quietly for a few minutes before Draco broke the silence again. "I'm tired," was all he said before he decided to turn and face away from Potter. 

"No..." Potter said softly. He held Draco's hand in his and somehow willed Draco to not move. "Don't pull away." 

"Pott--" 

Then Potter kissed him and Draco didn't even know how he'd managed to move so fast. At first, he seemed to be so far away from Draco's body, and then then in a second, he was on top of Draco. 

He tasted clean and minty. Draco figured Potter probably brushed his teeth and nearly groaned with annoyance _he_ must taste of stale wine and whatever they'd had for dinner because Draco couldn't remember at all. 

Potter placed his arm around Draco's waist and moved so now Draco was on top of him; settled in-between his legs. 

Potter was hard and his erection pressed against... _shite_...it pressed against Draco's hard cock. He was aroused and mortified at the same time. This wasn't the way he wanted to do this...if he wanted to do this. He wanted to be more in control, seem more alluring, and certainly not while he was dressed in Potter's sexy night clothes. 

When Potter grabbed his arse and they started to rub up against each other, all coherent thoughts left Draco in a heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're so bloody sexy, do you know that?" Potter whispered in Draco's ear before he moved his lips down Draco's neck and then kissed him there. Before he moved to capture Draco's lips again, Potter mumbled, "I want you so much..." 

They moved together, but mostly they were simply snogging. Sure, Draco was hard and he could feel Potter's erection under him but Potter didn't make any move to indicate what they were doing now was going to be anything more than just a very hot and intense snog session. 

In theory, he should have been glad. Potter was keeping his word. Sure he'd grabbed Draco's arse but most of his touches were just caresses, massages, kneading into Draco's body trying to make him feel good. 

Potter knew what he was doing. In turn, he also didn't know what he was doing to Draco. He was driving him mad. 

"Potter..." Draco panted against Potter's lips. "If we keep moving like this, I'm going to..." 

"Sorry. Is it too much? I didn't mean to, Draco. I'm sorry. I just..." 

"It's good..." Draco said, finding it to be completely true. He _wanted_ Potter; he didn't want Potter to stop. 

"I seem to be incapable of figuring out what you want," Potter said; his hands were still on Draco but he'd stopped pushing to hard against him. "You walls always seem to invincible to penetrate..." 

"You confuse me too, Potter," Draco said smiling. As they'd stopped going so hot and heavy at it, he decided to slide off Potter's body. "I think I want one thing, then I change my mind..." 

Potter turned to look at Draco when he was on his side, placing his hand on Draco's hip. "I want to keep seeing you." 

"That'd be tolerable." 

"Draco..." Potter's warning was borderline sexy. 

"Very well," Draco huffed. "I'd like it as well." 

"I've to go to South Africa soon," Potter said glumly. 

"Weren't you just excited about the travel?" asked Draco. 

"I was...but... Hey, why don't you come with me?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard it right. 

"Come with me and Neville. It'll be brilliant." 

"You make it sound so easy, Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't be so ridiculous, Potter," Draco said, pulling away from Potter. He couldn't believe Potter had just asked him to accompany to South Africa as if Draco were the type of person who dropped everything and simply _went_ to another continent because a bloke asked him. 

"It was just a suggestion, Malfoy. For Merlin's sake, don't act like I just released a Stink Pellet in the room." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have work. I have a life. I can't just drop--" 

"You're an independent contractor. Your business is what you make of it, and don't you think you'd benefit from a trip outside of the country. I'm sure there are herbs and potioneers in Johannesburg you could meet and network with." 

"You're just full of answers, aren't you?" Draco asked. He'd not realised he'd pulled away from Potter because Potter scooted close to him and gripped Draco's thigh. He was a determined bloke, Draco had to give him that. 

"I know what I want and I go after it. I wanted to start my own business and Neville and I managed to do that. Now I want you. And I want you to come to South Africa with us. It's just for a few short days and if you're uncomfortable sharing a bed with me, we can get a room with double beds or I can arrange for you to have your own room--" 

"Why are you so pushy about this?" 

Potter shrugged. He buried his face in Draco's shoulder for a moment and Draco _almost_ melted into the embrace. "I just want to keep seeing you. I don't want to be away from you and this would be an interesting second date, don't you think? I bet no other man has taken you to another country for a date." 

"Is everything such a competition to you?" 

Potter shrugged again. "I like to win. I didn't know I was like this until I was presented with a challenge, and then I realised I enjoyed winning. I'd love to win you over." 

"Blimey, Potter. Do you even hear yourself sometimes?" Draco shook his head and pushed Potter away before resting his head on Potter's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

"I notice you haven't said no."

"Well, I've not said yes, either."

Draco closed his eyes when Potter's hand started to caress his back. This had really been one very strange evening, and all he wanted was for it to be over. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep.

Sure, it had nothing to do with the fact that Draco was afraid of Potter's question, of the idea of going to South Africa, out of the blue, and just being on a very long and convoluted date with Potter. Kind of like this night. It was a very long and convoluted date!

"We'll talk in the morning," Potter said, as he pulled the blankets over them--evidently, reading Draco's mind.

*

When Draco woke the next morning, he was alone in bed. It took him about a minute to realise where he was, whose bed he was in, and what'd happened the night before.

The door to Potter's bedroom was open; Draco could smell the scent of coffee and something cooking...his stomach growled at the smell of bacon. Gods, his mouth watered as well. He felt so hungry, he'd have thought he'd spent the entire night having sex and had not eaten in _days_. But then his brain caught up with him and the accuracy of the actual events of the night before.

He and Potter had almost had sex after having several bottles of wine, and then Potter had asked him to go to another country with him.

Draco tried to ignore all of that and when he finally managed to get off the bed, he found a pair of trousers and a t-shirt along with a toothbrush on the side-table. Potter thought of everything.

Surprising for a Gryffindor who went into battle without a second thought.

*

Draco went into the bathroom with the clothes and the toothbrush he was provided with. When he discovered a small closet, and the found clean towels, he decided to take a shower before heading down. Draco wasn't a fool. He knew what he was doing. Sure, he'd been caught off guard with Potter the first night and maybe he'd almost slept with him then, and then Potter had put on the charm and all that--but he knew it was his battleground. He wasn't going to give in so easily.

Every inch of his body ached for Potter's touch. He _wanted_ to go South Africa with Potter and continue on this charade. Yeah, he could go along with the pretence of how he could network with potioneers in Johannesburg and how this was Potter trying to impress him for their date--but Draco wasn't as delusional as Potter.

He _wanted_ Potter. He'd always wanted him.

*

When Draco finally made his way down the stairs to Potter's kitchen, he was greeted with a full table of breakfast. Better than anything a house-elf had ever come up with. Potter smiled at him, not looking annoyed at all, and showed him everything he'd prepared. Bacon, eggs, french toast, pancakes, with butter and syrup, toast, and coffee. Lots of coffee.

"I...uh..." Draco struggled with his words. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"I didn't know what you liked and you definitely took your time sleeping in and then _showering_ , so I just went with whatever i thought best. I mean, don't get used to it. Once I know what you like, I'll narrow it down with a few choices."

"I'm usually a coffee and toast for breakfast kind of bloke," Draco said, hesitantly. Whatever game he was going for with Potter in the morning had gone out the window once he came across this lavish breakfast. "I reckon you should've invited Weasley if you're cooking so much."

Potter laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I assume I'll be bringing whatever's left over to the Burrow anyway. I just-- Maybe I just wanted to impress you."

"And that you did. The wine, the dinner, and now the breakfast. Bloody hell, Potter. You make me feel like I need you suck you off before I leave."

"That's not funny, Malfoy," Potter said with a firm tone. "I didn't do this...for _that_."

Draco bit his tongue for a brief second before he replied. "You do this for all your dates, then? Or what? I'm not worthy of any fresh fruit?"


End file.
